


【EC】意外情缘（职场AU/狗血小言）

by DCC222



Series: 狗血小言系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 敌人变情人, 狗血小言, 职场AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 艾瑞克必须要照顾自己的死对头三个月
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 狗血小言系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157672
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 突然好想写EC的狗血小言！！有几个脑洞，应该不会很长

1.

1.

艾瑞克·兰谢尔讨厌年初的这段日子。对一个社会人来说，新年伊始可不是什么积极又崭新的好时候。年初意味着圣诞和新年假期当中累积了一大堆工作需要处理、有财年末期的项目总结和财务年报需要准备、还有关于下一个财年的项目预算需要和别的部门吵来吵去——当然，艾瑞克最讨厌的，还是他们公司会在年初开年会这一点——一场顶着“增进同事间感情”和“增加部门间交流机会”的大型互相争夺预算和互相diss的活动。

今年他们要去瑞士滑雪，艾瑞克一向觉得如果有这个钱还不如把他们茶水间里的速溶咖啡换成高级咖啡豆，但显然除了他之外的所有人都对这个安排感到非常兴奋。艾瑞克不讨厌滑雪，实际上他滑得非常好，他甚至还办过滑雪场的年卡，所以今年的年会难得的让他有那么一点点的……真的只有一点点——感到不是那么烦躁。

如果没有现在的这个插曲的话。

“教查尔斯·泽维尔滑雪？”艾瑞克不敢相信自己的耳朵，他的主管塞巴斯蒂安·肖在吃早餐的时候逮到他，抬着一杯橙汁给他下达了这个任务，毁了他的一整天。

“没错。我们明年要和他们部门做平行项目，我知道你们平时不太对盘，但我需要你和他搞好关系。”

“你就是想借此给对面的弗罗斯特留下个好印象。”艾瑞克无情地指出。

“随你怎么说。”肖耸耸肩，“查尔斯是爱玛的爱将，拉拢一下他没坏处。再说他也需要一个滑雪教练，这里的滑雪教练英语不太好。”

艾瑞克当然不想接这个差事，他和查尔斯说话最多的场合就是在周会上互相反驳和内涵对方。那个蓝眼睛小个子平时一副温温和和很好说话的样子，在会议上却伶牙俐齿、寸步不让，他们何止不对盘，简直可以称得上是争锋相对了。

“我不……”

“没得商量。我已经和他说过你会过去教他了，他在滑雪场等你，认真点。”

艾瑞克在心里把这个傻逼领导骂了个遍，但就像所有的社会人一样，他还是得完成这个任务。

等艾瑞克接受了自己今天一定得花几个小时和查尔斯在一起之后，他来到滑雪场，看到目标人物正在柜台前挑选滑雪板。查尔斯已经换好了滑雪服，护目镜挂在脖子上，一绺棕色的头发从帽子里溜出来，一看就是个初学者的模样；没有人会在房间里就把自己包成这个样子。

“我不确定要几号板子……你说转弯半径应该怎么选来着？”他听到查尔斯对工作人员说，这是他第一次见到小个子男人穿西装以外衣服的模样，艾瑞克觉得对方没了西装看起来就像是来参加毕业旅行的高中生。

他走过去把滑雪包放到柜台上，干巴巴地和查尔斯打招呼：“嗨，查尔斯。你都准备好了？”

“啊，我的滑雪教练来了。我想我只差一套滑雪板了。”查尔斯像是找到了救星，“这些小板子看上去差别明明没有那么大！”

“也许吧。”艾瑞克上下打量了一下他，冲着柜台里喊，“给他拿五号板。”

“哇，你好专业啊！本来爱玛提议让你教我的时候我还挺……咳，”查尔斯微妙地清了清嗓子，对他眨了眨眼，“不过昨天我看到你滑单板的样子，我觉得挺酷的，伙计。”

这应该是他们之间最友好的一次对话，艾瑞克不得不承认被一个几乎见面就是吵架的竞争对手夸赞感觉还不错，但这并不代表他会开心高兴地接下这份额外的工作。

尤其是当他发现查尔斯真的不太有运动细胞之后——他只让查尔斯滑了两趟，小个子男人已经摔了好几跤，整个人滚得和雪人一样。艾瑞克再一次把查尔斯从雪里挖出来，终于忍不住说：“你刹车的时候要并起膝盖，让滑雪板交叉在一起，自然就能停下来了，你不能总是靠摔跤来刹车。”

“这太难了！”查尔斯抱怨道，手捂着屁股，“我本来想这次无论如何都要学会滑雪的。”

“你先照我说得来两趟，我去买点喝的。”艾瑞克真的很心累，看来他今天自己是不能好好滑雪了，如果查尔斯没点进步他大概会被肖念死，他的教学有什么问题吗？他觉得他真的需要喘口气，然后想想怎么才能让查尔斯不要每次打算停下来的时候都使用他的屁股，而不是膝盖。查尔斯看起来就是不太爱健身的类型，艾瑞克以前只是觉得他有些肉肉的，没想到他有那么不擅长运动。

“嗯……好吧，我自己滑一下试试。一会儿见。”

而艾瑞克更没想到的是，他十分钟之后会无比后悔现在的这个决定。

他放查尔斯一个人拖着滑雪板去了坡顶，然后拐进休息区去买了两罐热饮，打算带一罐给对方。不过还没等他收好找的零钱，外面就传来一阵骚乱，他看到有人急匆匆地冲了进来，然后有带着红色袖章的救援人员抬着担架跑了出去。

“有人在坡脚摔跤把脚崴断了！”他听到人喊，太阳穴突地一跳。老天啊不会是他想的那样吧……？艾瑞克冲出休息区，往人群聚集的地方一看，一个棕发男人正在被抬上担架，头发上都是雪，不知道帽子被摔到哪里去了。

“艾瑞克，我……我感觉不到我的腿了……”查尔斯看到他推开人群跑过来，抿着嘴唇对他说，疼得眼睛都红了，下巴上陷下去一个小小的凹坑。

查尔斯滑雪摔断腿的消息很快传得整个公司人尽皆知，附加消息是造成这个后果的罪魁祸首是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

“病人腿骨粉碎性骨折，需要三个月左右的恢复期。他不一定非要住院，但这期间病人几乎没办法自己行动，旁边必须要有人照顾。”滑雪场的医生给查尔斯的腿上了石膏，他的腿被绷带吊了起来，整个人看起来可怜兮兮的。

这对查尔斯来说有些为难，他的父母都住在另一个国家，他不想让他们舟车劳顿。唯一的妹妹瑞雯这几个月又是预产期，妹夫汉克在同公司的研发部门工作，严格来说还是他介绍两个人认识的——这不是重点，重点是他两都没办法照顾他，汉克光顾着瑞雯就分身乏术了。

“你得补救，艾瑞克。本来固定脚腕的滑雪板就很容易造成初学者脚腕受伤，我真搞不懂你怎么会放查尔斯一个人去滑。”爱玛·弗罗斯特站在病房里，抱着双手，她是查尔斯的部门主管，作风雷厉风行。她此时的语气可比部门例会上骂人的时候严重多了，大有一副“艾瑞克你完蛋了”的架势。

“你这三个月得照顾查尔斯。他行动不便，我批准他在结算期居家办公——在你家。希望你们同时也能学会怎样才能友好相处。”

“我没有异议，但艾瑞克还是得来上班。”肖举起手做了一个投降的手势，要是艾瑞克不做点什么，今年的项目开展就肉眼可见的会非常不顺利，把另一个部门的人腿弄断了听起来可不是什么好开端。

艾瑞克被安排得明明白白，不过他本来也打算要负起这个责任，因为自己的疏忽让查尔斯受了那么重的伤，这对他来说是非常非常严重的失误。他看着查尔斯因为腿疼而有些泪眼汪汪的蓝眼睛，在心里闪过“原来会议上那么讨人厌的查尔斯也会有这样的表情”念头的同时，带着一丝愧疚的心情，郑重其事地点了点头。

至于要和自己的“敌人”同居三个月这件事，现在两个人的心里都还没有什么清晰的概念。

反正查尔斯还是没有学会滑雪。

年会在一阵鸡飞狗跳当中结束，结果查尔斯硬生生在床上躺了三天，连带着艾瑞克也在病房里陪了三天。不过他们几乎没有说过话，查尔斯忙着应付一波一波来看望他的人（艾瑞克之前可没发现查尔斯的人缘有那么好）和向瑞雯还有他父母保证有人会照顾他，而艾瑞克忙着恶补骨折护理知识，给查尔斯办理回国的航程护理手续，他甚至给查尔斯准备好了轮椅，还定了一些专门帮助腿脚不方便病人的移动支撑架。不得不说他比想象中对这件事要上心很多。

一直到他们顺利下了飞机回到国内、艾瑞克把查尔斯抱进事先托人开到机场的车里、又把他的轮椅放进后备箱之后，他们才真正意义上地开始了独处。

“嗯……我得说，我没想到你会照顾我。”查尔斯率先打破了有些尴尬的沉默，他们出了会议室好像就不会说话了似的，“我一开始还挺担心来着，虽然这是爱玛的提议，但我不知道这是不是一个好主意，因为……嗯，你知道。”

“这没什么，我应该做的。要不是我说让你一个人去滑，你也不会摔断腿。”艾瑞克从后视镜里看了看查尔斯，“而且我也不想让爱玛弄死我。”

也许他们也是能够和平相处的，两个人同时想到，不过之后他们同时发现这并没有那么简单。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

两个有竞争关系的部门要相互合作是一件很难的事，一些根深蒂固的意见分歧很难改变，查尔斯和艾瑞克其实算是同一类人——一旦进入工作状态，他们就总是有很多事情可以吵，而且等艾瑞克回家之后很有可能忍不住继续争论。如果他们没有在睡觉前达成一致（半个月以来的一半时间），那第二天艾瑞克就不会给查尔斯准备他喜欢的草莓麦片，而是换成他不喜欢的口味，还有就是叫他起床的时候会更没好气一些。

“查尔斯，起床！”

他们昨天搞得尤其不愉快，艾瑞克在门外敲得查尔斯的房门咚咚响。而查尔斯只是咕哝着迷迷糊糊的喊了一声：“莫拉，再让我睡五分钟”就没了声音。

艾瑞克才管不着这个“莫拉”是谁，也不想管为什么查尔斯会下意识地叫这个名字，查尔斯再不起床他就要迟到了，他工作几年可从没迟到过。于是他用钥匙打开门，将查尔斯从床上拉起来，再把衣服丢到他身上：“给你三分钟穿好，然后我抱你去洗漱。”

这样的对话在几个小时之前还在互相挑刺的两个人之间显得有些倒错，艾瑞克的语气很僵硬，刚睡醒的查尔斯没了昨天的咄咄逼人，看起来要无害很多，他坐在床上揉着眼睛，身上穿着和年龄不怎么相符的卡通睡衣。

不过这幅样子也仅限查尔斯完全清醒过来之前。

“今天下午有两个部门的进度例会。我在你的书房用Zoom接入可以吗？”查尔斯没有再赖床，他在被叫醒之后通常挺配合，艾瑞克抱他去卫生间之后在门外等着，听到他的声音从门后传来。用上移动支架之后他就不用上厕所也依靠艾瑞克了。

“好，我会把会议ID发给你。还有，电源线我帮你插好了，你可以不用动它。”不知道为什么，艾瑞克想起昨天看到查尔斯因为只能坐着手又不够长，所以够不到桌子底下的电脑电源线的样子，突然补充道。他在查尔斯出来之前把脑袋里对方像小仓鼠一样气鼓鼓的样子从脑袋里摇走，然后推着轮椅将查尔斯推到餐桌前，就打起领带准备出门。

“领带歪了。”

“什么？”艾瑞克穿起外套，返回客厅，从冰箱顶上摸出车钥匙。

“领带。”

查尔斯指指自己的领口，看到艾瑞克皱着眉头反手调整领结，扶着他轮椅的轮子往前滑了两步，示意艾瑞克低头：“我来帮你打吧。”

让下午还要在会议上吵架的对手帮自己打领带？这不是一个兰谢尔会做出来的事情。不过艾瑞克还是弯下了腰，看着查尔斯头顶棕色的发旋，暗暗想着就算下午他们吵得再不可开交，明天他也许都会为查尔斯准备草莓味的麦片。

周五一向是社会人最喜欢的日子，他们接下来将有整整两天可以暂时脱离工作，睡到自然醒，陪伴家人，约会……没人会不喜欢周五。

除非你周五下午有一个充满火药味的会议，而且当你本来都做好绷紧头皮去开这个会的准备之后，两个导致这个例会总是剑拔弩张的罪魁祸首却突然在会议开始之前有些诡异地友好了起来。

这种友好有点像达摩克利斯之剑，你当然知道他们最终还是会吵起来，只是不知道是什么时候。

“我是查尔斯，大家能听到我说话吗？”查尔斯的脸出现在会议室的大屏幕上，得到肯定的答复之后调整了一下摄像头的位置，让他的上半身能刚好出现在屏幕里，同时也露出了他身后的书架。艾瑞克下意识地喝了一口水，从投影仪里看到自己家的书房多少还是有点怪异的。

“还有几个人被上一个会议绊住了，等人到齐之后我们就来过一下项目进度……等一下，查尔斯你手边那是什么？彩虹小马吗？艾瑞克家有这种东西？”

爱玛对画面一角的东西产生了兴趣，被她这么一提，会议室里还在看电脑和手机的人都一瞬间抬起了头，将注意力全部集中在了查尔斯鼠标旁边的毛绒公仔上。那是一只有着五颜六色鬃毛的小马，看起来柔软可爱，大家看看它又看看艾瑞克，全都不敢相信艾瑞克家里会有这种东西。

“嘿，这不是我的！”艾瑞克赶紧否认。

“呃……是我的。”查尔斯尴尬地摸摸鼻子，将毛绒玩具从鼠标边挪走，“不小心，咳。”

彩虹小马给会议带来了一个稍微轻松一些的开端。所有人都知道查尔斯由于艾瑞克的疏忽断了腿，现在正在对方家里养病，但就两个人每次对接会议都互不相让的情况来看，大家还以为艾瑞克家里的气氛会很让人难受——出人意料的是，他们离项目组的人所希望的“友好相处”好像近了一点。

不过在接下来的两个小时会议当中，两个人的表现无情地又干脆打破了大家的幻想。今天这两个家伙吵得也和平时一样厉害，爱玛和肖两个主管向来是任他们吵，反正吵完了问题总是会有进展。会议结束终于之后所有人都松了一口气，收拾东西往外跑的速度比兔子都快。

艾瑞克也绷着脸正想离开，却被肖叫住了。“今晚有个应酬，在之前公司聚会的那个酒吧。”肖说，“我今晚有别的事情，你代替我去一下。”

肖真的是最讨人厌的那种领导，在周五快下班的时候给你加活，还一副理所当然的样子。而且艾瑞克知道他所谓“别的事情”根本就是约了爱玛去吃饭而已。

“我得回家，查尔斯还在我家里。”艾瑞克扯扯早上查尔斯给他打的领结，“他要是没人管，爱玛不会高兴的。”

“得了，他又不是女高中生，别把他说得像是在家等你回去的老婆似的。时间是晚上九点，你要是真的那么关心他，还可以先回家给他一个晚安吻再出门。”

艾瑞克暗暗在肖转身的时候在他背后比了一个全球通用的“fuck”的手势。

“所以你今晚要出门吗？”

查尔斯看着艾瑞克给他准备晚餐——有搭配得当的蔬菜沙拉和煎好的鸡胸肉，完全没有查尔斯爱吃的披萨和小蛋糕，他禁止查尔斯吃这些。这一点也不像是一个单身男人会做的东西，现在查尔斯知道艾瑞克的完美身材不只是靠去健身房得来的了，还有严格控制的饮食和自律到可怕的作息。

“嗯，是的，你先睡，不用等我。”艾瑞克含糊地说，今天他们好像能做到不回家继续争论工作，所以他现在不太想提起任何和工作有关的东西，包括他是要帮肖去应酬这件事。

但他的语气真的很容易引起别人的误会。查尔斯摸了摸他轮椅的轮子，调整了一下打着石膏的那只腿的位置，瘪着嘴问道：“你今晚不会回来了，是不是？没关系，我理解你，男人嘛，我在你就没办法带人回家……”

“不，查尔斯，你在想什么？”艾瑞克手一抖，差点被溅起的橄榄油烫到，“我当然会回家！我不是出去找……”

“没关系、没关系，艾瑞克，我就想你应该是有几个约会对象的。再说，周五的晚上出去喝喝酒调调情也很正常，我以前几乎每个周五都会去。”

“去什么？喝酒还是调情？”艾瑞克觉得自己的心情更差了。

“都。我那么久不去，姑娘们一定会想念我的。”查尔斯听起来非常遗憾，“我好想去酒吧喝酒啊～”

“你的腿都这样了还不能消停一下吗？”

艾瑞克没好气地把盘子放在桌上，发出的声响有些吓人，查尔斯被吓了一跳，轮椅都向后滑了一小截。

“我又不是自己想要摔断腿的！”查尔斯委屈极了，他不知道艾瑞克为什么突然那么凶，“我也不想周五的晚上只能自己待在家里，哪里也去不了！”

房间里一阵沉默，刚才还算得上是友好的气氛被毁了个彻彻底底。

“你猜怎么着？查尔斯，我很抱歉当时没有看着你，但这并不代表我周五晚上也得和你待在一起。”艾瑞克擦擦手，抓起外衣就往外走，“你说得对，我去哪里不用向你报告。”

查尔斯听到门口传来门被甩上的“砰”的一声，一脸不可思议的表情。老天，他真的是和艾瑞克·兰谢尔很不对盘！

结果，一整个美好的周末前夜，查尔斯都气得要死。他几乎都把那些鸡胸肉戳成了肉泥才吃了下去，他一个人孤零零地在家吃一堆沙拉和一点热量都没有的食物，而艾瑞克却能出去享受人生！虽然那家伙在大部分时候都把他照顾得很好，但要不是他，自己也不会摔断腿！查尔斯当然知道艾瑞克那天不太愿意教自己，他又不是笨蛋，要不是爱玛说这样有助于和肖的部门搞好关系，他才不想学什么滑雪！

查尔斯越想越生气，他那天只不过是想自己滑一次，来个完美的刹车，在艾瑞克面前证明他也是能做好的——谁知道就那么倒霉把腿摔断了。他把那些盘子全部堆在洗手池里，反正一夜风流之后洗几个盘子对艾瑞克来说是一项不错的运动，查尔斯一边想着一边自己滑着轮椅回了房间，然后自己撑着挪到了床上，拿被子蒙住头，在心里操了那个古板又莫名其妙的德国人一百遍。

然后他给瑞雯打了个电话，在电话里又对着自己的妹妹骂了艾瑞克一百遍。

“说真的，查尔斯，我觉得你请一个护工还要好一些，我真怕你把自己气死。”瑞雯听这些话听得都快能背下来了，“他在工作上和你作对、叫你起床的时候很粗鲁、还不让你吃甜食，你为什么还要忍受他呢？”

“因为我还要和他一起做项目，现在提出请护工太尴尬了，职场人一定要维持表面的友好。”

“你俩真像是天天吵架又离不了婚的夫妻。”瑞雯下了定论，“还好汉克不和我吵架。”

查尔斯想起自己那个研究部的理工男妹夫，心想他怎么可能吵得过你。后来查尔斯又和瑞雯聊了一些有的没的，挂上电话的时候心情好多了。

他不能出去玩，但他还是可以睡个好觉。查尔斯躺着看了一会儿书，不知不觉就睡着了，和他预想中不同的是，他这个觉睡得可并不安稳。

试问，有几个成年人还会因为睡姿不安分而摔下床的？

“老天啊，我到底在干什么……”

查尔斯不知道自己睡了多久，他因为后脑勺和地板亲密接触而醒过来的时候，都不知道自己身在何处。摸着后脑勺勉强起身看了看闹钟，正是凌晨十分，查尔斯崩溃地扶着床沿想要重新回到床上，却发现这几乎是个不可能的任务——床沿太高了，他打着石膏那条腿又没有办法着力，他不可能把自己撑上去。他勉强挪了几米从枕头底下摸出手机，想打个电话给艾瑞克，将屏幕按亮的瞬间又犹豫了。

不说艾瑞克恐怕都没回家，现在他可能正在……而且睡觉掉下床需要别人半夜过来帮忙也太丢脸了。查尔斯咬着嘴唇想了几秒，还是没有拨通那个号码，把被子和枕头从床上扯了下来，在地板上将自己裹成了一团。这是查尔斯第一次睡地板，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己还真是有点惨。

但他才不想求那个德国人呢，没有艾瑞克他当然也能睡觉！

艾瑞克其实早就回家了。他只去陪合作伙伴喝了两个小时的酒，在对方要继续第二场的时候委婉地表示有人在等自己回家，对方也没有为难他，甚至还地拍着他的肩膀和他说：“顾家是一件好事儿。真高兴你和你家那位感情那么好。”

他也没法解释，只能认了——原委太长，他可不想浪费那么多时间。艾瑞克回到家的时候刚过午夜，查尔斯房间的灯已经熄了。他也不确定自己到底是不是想去和那家伙道个歉或是怎样，不过既然对方已经睡了，那所有事情都明天再说。他先去洗了个澡，在浴室里隐隐约约听到有“咚”的一声，艾瑞克赶紧把水关掉仔细听，但又什么都没听到。

他稍微想了一会儿，还是围上一条浴巾，轻轻来到查尔斯的房间门口，把耳朵贴在门上听了十秒钟，里面没什么异常的动静。

好吧，也许是自己听错了。艾瑞克再次回到浴室，决定明天早上可以让查尔斯在面包上多抹一点黄油。

人生总是充满惊喜，你永远想不到打开自己家里一扇房间的门会看到什么。艾瑞克想了几句开场白，不动声色地给查尔斯道个歉什么的，但不管他想象力怎么丰富，他都没想到周六一大早他打开查尔斯房门的时候，会看到这个棕发男人整个人正委委屈屈地蜷在地板上睡觉，就像是一条被主人呵斥不允许爬到床上来的小柯基。

“查尔斯！你怎么睡在这里？”艾瑞克赶紧把他从地板抱上床，然后发现查尔斯居然还睡得挺香，这么折腾了一会儿才慢悠悠地醒了过来。

“啊……嗯？艾瑞克，你回来了？”

“我昨晚根本就没……算了不重要，你怎么没睡在床上？”

“我不小心掉下来了，自己爬不上去……”

“为什么不叫我？”

“我哪知道你昨晚在谁的床上？”

要是依照艾瑞克的脾气，说到这句话的时候两个人又免不了要吵一架，但这次他却一反常态，只是一言不发地冷着脸命令查尔斯躺回去，然后居然给他把早饭端进了房间里。要知道，他有一次逮到查尔斯在房间里偷吃饼干都发了一大通火。

查尔斯完全搞不懂这个德国人又在搞什么，他这个周六过得战战兢兢，艾瑞克简直对他太好了，怎么看怎么有点最后的晚餐的意味——最明显的是艾瑞克居然给他做了一个小布丁。这要说艾瑞克对他摔下来之后在地板上睡了一晚有所愧疚又说不通，毕竟他是自己摔下来的。

无论如何，这是查尔斯来到艾瑞克家之后过得最舒服的一天，以至于晚上睡觉的时候他都有点舍不得了。

“嗯……晚安，查尔斯。”

特别是艾瑞克居然好声好气地和他说了晚安！等艾瑞克贴心地给他关上灯，查尔斯躲在被子里飞快地和瑞雯发信息，屏幕的光照得他的蓝眼睛在黑暗里也亮晶晶的。

“你根本想不到艾瑞克今天做了什么！”

“你们两个终于打起来了？”

“他给我做了小布丁！”

“他昨天丢下你出去风流，良心不安。”

“你知道我有多久没有吃甜食了吗？”

“老天，查尔斯，看看你自己打的字，你就像是兰谢尔家的小媳妇。”

他给瑞雯发过去一个挥手再见的emoji，然后关上了手机。都怪艾瑞克一直不让他吃甜食，只是一个小布丁他都能高兴成这样，查尔斯嘀咕着翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。

——然后迷迷糊糊地过了几个小时，他还是没能睡着。可能是前一天睡得太多，查尔斯就是没办法睡熟，他摸索着起身打算去个卫生间，他现在已经能较为熟练地将自己移动到轮椅上了，卫生间里有支架，他也不是每次都得麻烦艾瑞克。

查尔斯伸着那只没办法弯曲的腿，爬到轮椅上，移动着轮子打开房门，还没滑出去一厘米，就被门口的人影吓了个够呛。

艾瑞克不知道什么时候搬了个懒人沙发到他房间门口的墙边，就这么半靠半躺地睡在上面，抱着手，胸膛起伏，微微垂着头，发出轻微的呼吸声，手边地板上还放着一杯喝了一半已经凉掉的咖啡。查尔斯怔怔地看了他好长时间，反应过来艾瑞克是真的在为昨天自己睡了一个晚上的地板而感到自责，他怕自己再掉下来。

睡梦中的德国人看起来很安静，没了白天那种冷漠又严肃的表情，查尔斯这才发现他的睫毛很长，而且……长得非常英俊。他之前从没刻意注意过艾瑞克的样子，只是偶尔听到组里有些女性同事悄悄议论肖那个部门的艾瑞克·兰谢尔很迷人，而且就身材来说，那里可能也很大……什么的，不过他从来没放在心上过。那时候艾瑞克还只是对头部门一个讨人厌的家伙而已。

就在一个平平无奇的深夜，查尔斯的心却突然像是被什么东西击中了，在半明半暗的走廊上，他满耳朵都是自己的心跳。他伸出手去想碰碰艾瑞克的脸，在只有几毫米的地方又像触电一般收了回来，觉得自己的心跳声大到都可以把艾瑞克吵醒。

最后当然没有。查尔斯自己都不知道是怎么回到床上的，他的动作很轻，生怕把对方弄醒，艾瑞克今天为他忙前忙后应该挺累的，只在他小心翼翼地移动轮椅从旁边经过的时候小小地动了动。

今晚轮到查尔斯彻夜难眠了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

任何关系的改变都是循序渐进的，从势不两立到相处友好总要有一个不短的过程，但查尔斯和艾瑞克在会议上从快要吵翻天到能友好交流——至少是能稍微站在对方的立场上考虑问题，只用了差不多一个周末的时间。

大家发现查尔斯在艾瑞克提出一些比较激进的市场计划的时候会表示一定的赞同，因为他“开始觉得这对于开拓新市场来说不是坏事，特别是在市场竞争日益激烈的情况下”，只是做法需要稍微再温和一些；而艾瑞克也会在此时赞同查尔斯对他方案的改进，毕竟“查尔斯对用户行为研究的深耕比他们都要久”。

不得不说这样的改变是好的，没人会否认他们两人本来就非常有能力，当查尔斯和艾瑞克停止用吵架而是用交流来推进项目之后，项目的进度就以非常让人高兴的速度在向前进行着。艾瑞克也没有像他一贯表现出来的那样不好接近了，连他带的几个实习生都敢在午休时和他开几个玩笑（查尔斯受伤之后他就接收了本该由查尔斯带的那几个），而他也没有再对年轻人们露出一副吓人的脸色。

“我敢说艾瑞克又在和查尔斯发信息了，我真的不知道他们为什么一方面吵来吵去，一方面又能马上心平气和地讨论晚上的沙拉该放什么酱。你说呢，希恩？”艾利克斯——实习生之一，他是最不让艾瑞克省心的，咬着一根棒棒糖，蹬着他的椅子转了个圈，对旁边的同伴说道。

“他们现在不是已经好多了吗？共同生活好像真的是一个拉近关系的好办法。好了，杰诺斯和阿扎塞尔还在等着我们的数据。”希恩抓了抓头发，“查尔斯昨天答应要是项目走上正轨会给我们办一场庆功会的，你忘了？我不想搞砸。”

艾利克斯撇撇嘴：“好吧，我也不是很想输给那两个人。不管怎么说，我们还算是查尔斯那一组的。说真的，我觉得还是查尔斯比较好，艾瑞克就像是会把你从高处推下去就为了逼你学会飞的那种人……嘿，你干嘛老对我眨眼睛？”

“因为你该接着工作了，艾利克斯。下午过来和我汇报你们的进度。”

艾瑞克不知道什么时候站在了他身后，也搞不懂到底听到了多少。艾利克斯缩缩脖子趴回了电脑前，希恩同情地看了他一眼，把头埋进了计划书里。

项目进行得越来越顺利，摔断腿的人和造成这一切的罪魁祸首在家里相处得也越来越好。艾瑞克对查尔斯照顾得更细心了，他给查尔斯的床增加了可调整的护栏，虽然查尔斯说这毫无必要。

“艾瑞克，你真的不用这样，白天你不在的时候我也能自己来的。”查尔斯每天睡觉之前都要重复这句话，他的脸已经红透了，而艾瑞克还是坚持一定要抱他上床。

“不行，你的腿还打着石膏。”艾瑞克拒绝得倒是很干脆，“我不在的时候另当别论，医生说一定要小心，你不想你的骨头长歪吧？”

啊，德国人。查尔斯在心里叹了一口气，任由艾瑞克给他盖好被子，还细心地掖了掖被角。

“可是医生也说我应该出去透透气的，新鲜空气有助于恢复，我都好久没有出门了。”查尔斯不甘心地说，他其实没有抱艾瑞克会同意的希望，自从他那天晚上从床上掉下来之后，艾瑞克明显对他有些保护过度——但他没想到对方竟然边给他调整护栏高度边点点头，一口答应了下来。

“可以。你想去哪里？”

“真的吗？”查尔斯直起腰来，一脸期待，艾瑞克又不小心把他和小柯基联系在了一起。

“嗯，说说看。”

“我想去‘地狱火’——就是那个甜品店，他们新出了一个火焰圣代！看起来很好吃的样子！”

“那我们下个周末就去。”

艾瑞克笑着对他说，看着查尔斯亮亮的蓝眼睛，心尖淌过一阵暖暖的细流。

一个社会人的周末通常都是由一个睡得饱饱的懒觉开始的，一般来说查尔斯是践行这条真理最坚定的人，要是没有什么特别的事，他可以一直睡到中午再慢悠悠地起床。而艾瑞克则不一样，他永远都能六点起床去晨跑，区别只是查尔斯来之后他会跑完先洗个澡，然后叫查尔斯起床。工作日这个流程还算顺利，但是周末则要废一番功夫，特别是从查尔斯学会把自己裹在被子里对他进行可怜眼神攻击开始。

一个三十多岁的男人用泪汪汪的蓝眼睛看着你说想多睡几分钟——按理来说，艾瑞克已经看过查尔斯在会议室里那副寸步不让的样子，应该很容易抵抗这种可怜攻击，然而他就是吃这一招。

不过凡事总有例外。查尔斯也是有不需要艾瑞克去床上捞人也能主动起床的时候的，比如下午有他期待已久的小甜品在等待着他的话。他刚吃完午饭就推着轮椅的椅子在艾瑞克身边转来转去，对艾瑞克发动眼神攻击，搞得艾瑞克生生地把“刚吃完饭就去吃甜食对身体不好”这句忠告从嘴边咽了下去，然后认命地去拿车钥匙。

“谢谢你，艾瑞克，我已经很久没有和别人一起去过那里了。你知道，一个男人自己去甜品店还挺惹人注目的，所以我一般只能拜托我妹妹，但自从她怀孕之后就得控制饮食，这不能吃那也不能吃……”

男人把查尔斯抱到车里，俯身下去细心地给他系好安全带。他们的距离太近了，查尔斯说话时候的鼻息拂过艾瑞克的脖颈，而他用眼角余光都能看到查尔斯高兴到粉扑扑的脸颊就在自己耳边。

艾瑞克极力忽略去深究对方话里“已经很久都没有一段足以一起去甜品店的关系，除了妹妹”的附加信息，不过不可忽略的是，他的心情因为这个变得更好了。

“我得说，我没想到有一天会和查尔斯·泽维尔去甜品店。”艾瑞克坐回驾驶座，慢慢启动车子，“我自己从来没有进去过。”

“那祝贺你，今天就不得不和查尔斯·泽维尔约会了。”查尔斯故意在‘约会’这个词上加了重音，听起来有些得意，而艾瑞克只是从鼻子里哼了一声，并没有反驳。

天气很好、风很舒服、邻居养的猫趴在门口的信箱上呼噜噜地睡觉，载着从前能气死自己的老对头去约会好像也不是那么糟糕。

他们跟着导航来到“地狱火”的店门口，艾瑞克老远就能看到那个超夸张的招牌，就像所有年轻人喜欢拍照打卡的地方一样惹人注目——招牌的边缘甚至燃着一小圈火焰，他猜他们是在里面埋了一截煤气管道。

嗯，这品味还不坏，艾瑞克想，今天的“约会”也许会很不错。

但这样的想法在他推着查尔斯进店之后的第五分钟就像泡泡一样被戳破了。

“真的很抱歉，先生们，我们的火焰圣代只在情侣套餐里提供。”点单台长相甜美的服务员一脸遗憾，“没办法单点。”

“那我们就点情侣套餐。”艾瑞克不明白这有什么难的，这小姑娘一脸迟疑的看着他们，为难地摇了摇头。

“情侣套餐的意思是……你们得是情侣。你们是情侣吗？”

“这什么狗屁规定？”男人眉头紧皱，“付钱买不行吗？他腿受伤了，我们跑那么远就是为了……”

“这款圣代名叫‘火热之吻’，这就是我们的卖点，真的不能更改。”服务员耸耸肩，表示爱莫能助，“而且如果你们是情侣的话，就得热吻三分钟来证明——为了自己男朋友，这不是什么困难的事，对吧？”

这见鬼的营销策略也太荒唐了！艾瑞克还想说什么，查尔斯在后面扯了扯他的衣角，对柜台里的女孩露出他那种迷惑人的招牌笑容：“我们是情侣，我保证。我猜现在的年轻人对于公开场合稍微亲一亲没那么排斥，是不是？你也用不着太古板，要能跟得上潮流。”

“我们……什么，查尔斯？”艾瑞克吃惊地回过头，看到轮椅上的人眨了眨眼，脸上写满了“求你了，艾瑞克，我真的很想吃那个”。

“Wow～那你们可以接吻了，我是说……”艾瑞克发誓他看到那个女生的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“三分钟，然后我会为你们准备情侣套餐的。”

“艾瑞克……”

好了，完了，这么说可能有点——没人能拒绝查尔斯的狗狗眼，特别是他用那种湿漉漉的眼神盯着你的时候。

“好吧。”艾瑞克的喉结轻轻动了动。

不就是接个吻吗，谁还没接过吻了。

他弯下腰去，查尔斯伸手搂住了他的脖子，有些急切地抬起脸，闭起了眼睛。老天，看起来查尔斯是真的很想吃那个火焰圣代，在他们吻上对方的一瞬间，艾瑞克的第一个想法竟然是这个。

“嗯……”

不过当查尔斯发出一声轻得不能再轻的喘息之后，艾瑞克的所有感觉好像都归位了。他吻着的嘴唇温暖又柔软，让人不由自主地想靠得更近一些，缠绕在一起的呼吸散发出充满诱惑的邀请，所以他那么做了——艾瑞克扶住查尔斯的背，将查尔斯整个人拥在怀里，稍微偏过头，以便掠夺更多的气息。但这还是不够，对方显然也有同样的感觉，查尔斯紧紧搂着他，他能感到查尔斯伸出舌尖舔了舔他的唇角，在欢迎着某种更过分的入侵。

他完全没想到一直以来总是和他吵得不可开交的这两片唇瓣吻起来是如此——他找不到词来形容，就在艾瑞克撬开查尔斯的齿列，打算更近一步的时候，他听到一声响亮的口哨。

“嘿，去开个房吧！”

一群看起来是学生模样的人对着他们起哄，查尔斯猛地推开了他，用手擦了擦嘴角，脸红到了脖子根。被打断的感觉令人不爽，但艾瑞克承认他是有些……失控。他狠狠瞪了一眼那些开始做有些下流手势的青少年，又转过头去对看起来已经快要晕倒的服务员说了一句“情侣套餐”，推着查尔斯去找了一张角落里的桌子。

“我、嗯……谢谢你，艾瑞克，你本来没必要……”这恐怕是查尔斯第一次面对艾瑞克时说话结巴，他心里产生了一种奇异的“下次再吵架可以试试这一招”的想法，然后他又马上把它赶出了自己的脑海。

“没关系。”他清了清嗓子，看到查尔斯的一绺刘海掉到额前，忍不住伸出手去想要帮对方拨开，伸到一半才觉得不妥，转了个方向拿起了水杯，“谁让他们非得把圣代放在什么莫名其妙的情侣套餐里呢。”

就在这个再普通不过的下午，在艾瑞克本来一辈子都不会进来的一家空气里飘着香甜气味的甜品店里，好像一切都在往他无法控制的方向发展而去。


	4. Chapter 4

说到无法控制，和昔日的死对头变得开始能够和平相处并不是艾瑞克生活里最无法控制的一件事情。说实话，还有什么会比一群精力旺盛的年轻人更加让人控制不住呢？

“庆功会，我家？”艾瑞克好像没听清他面前这个整天抹很多发胶的实习生的话，“艾利克斯，怎么回事？”

“查尔斯没和你提吗？他说项目已经初见成效，我们应该放松一下，而且你也已经答应了。”

艾瑞克的太阳穴突地一跳，那天在地狱火查尔斯好像是和他提起过类似的东西，但他整天都心不在焉，根本不记得自己答应了什么，而之后项目进入第一阶段验收期，他和查尔斯都很是忙了一阵。

这听起来倒像是查尔斯会做的事情，他常说他们应该和项目组的孩子们做朋友、力所能及地教他们一些东西、不用太在意上下级的关系，艾瑞克不得不说对于初入职场的小鬼来说遇到查尔斯是一件很幸运的事情。

“嗯……是，他是说过。”艾瑞克只好这么说，兰谢尔的准则就是自己答应的东西跪着也要做完，“什么时候来着？”

“今天。”

有什么是比又一个周五的晚上被毁掉更令人不爽的事情吗？有的。那就是当你带着四个小鬼回到自己家，发现还有两个意想不到的客人的时候。

“嗨，艾瑞克，我是研发部的汉克·麦考伊。你也许听说过我，我是……”

“是我的丈夫。你好，艾瑞克，我得谢谢你照顾我哥哥，鉴于我刚生完孩子还无法照顾他——虽然他是因为你而断了腿。”

艾瑞克盯着这两个坐在自家沙发上的人，汉克显得有些拘谨，瑞雯倒是很自在，还在给自己剥橘子。

“艾瑞克！你把他们带回来了吗？”查尔斯转着轮椅轮子从厨房出来，看起来很高兴，“哦——我希望你不介意我自己开门让他们进来了，我和你提过瑞雯和汉克也想要来看我，他们好不容易找到能照顾孩子的保姆……”

“嗯，当然。你应该见见家人。”艾瑞克对查尔斯笑了笑，很自然地将他推到客厅的桌子前面，“我买了食材回来，你要吃点清淡的，不能和他们一起吃披萨。”

瑞雯发出一声被橘子噎住的声音，眼神来回在两人之间转了一会儿，等艾瑞克转身进了厨房，才用口型对汉克说：“什么，这就是你说除了臭脸没有别的表情的那个艾瑞克·兰谢尔？”得到汉克一脸不明所以的回答之后，她又看向自己的哥哥：“你不是说你和他不对盘吗？”

查尔斯摸摸鼻子，希望自己的脸没有那么红。

“查尔斯——”瑞雯拖长了音调。

“咳，我来给你介绍一下我的实习生们？”

吵闹的青少年们永远是最好的气氛调节器，瑞雯暂时没逮到机会继续审问他，不过查尔斯早该知道他不应该安心得那么早。今夜的气氛还算友好，就连艾瑞克都放弃了他晚饭只吃沙拉和鸡胸肉的传统，和他们一起吃了不少“垃圾食品”，查尔斯猜他下周可能要多在健身房呆几个小时了。

周五晚上的年轻人有很多很可怕的玩法，特别是在吃披萨的同时喝了一打啤酒之后——四个人都刚好到了法定饮酒年龄，就连查尔斯就制不住他们。

“真心话大冒险！”艾利克斯不知道从哪里掏出一副牌还有一摞看起来就不是什么好东西的小卡片，“这才是夜晚的精髓。”

原本一直和艾利克斯暗暗较劲的杰诺斯和阿扎塞尔双手赞同，反正年轻人的友谊就是这么奇妙，唯一乖一点的希恩也跃跃欲试，就连瑞雯也投了赞成票（这意味着汉克也是）。

“我为什么要陪你们玩这种幼稚的游戏。”艾瑞克双手抱在胸前，“无聊。”

“我们为什么不问问查尔斯呢？”

全屋人的目光都集中在坐在轮椅上的蓝眼睛男人身上，而他只是耸耸肩：“为什么不呢，艾瑞克？”

“好吧。”德国人一口把杯子里的酒喝完，把袖子卷到手肘上，“你们可别后悔。”

一个小时之后，查尔斯就切身体会到了什么是“搬起石头砸了自己的脚”。

在这一个小时里，他们看过了艾利克斯学狗叫、阿扎塞尔和杰诺斯跳贴面舞、听过了希恩初吻的时间、还有瑞雯和汉克的爱情故事，当艾瑞克终于抽到惩罚牌的时候，整个房间都快要被欢呼声撑炸了。

“抽卡！”瑞雯把一堆卡片拍到艾瑞克面前，“真心话还是大冒险？”

艾瑞克挑挑眉毛，从“真心话”那堆里抽了一张，他自己还没看，艾利克斯就一把将它抽走了，然后用兴奋不已的声音大声读了出来：“最喜欢的性爱姿势！”

“哇，这可真是抽了一张好牌！”阿扎塞尔完全看热闹不嫌事大，“劲爆！”

艾瑞克不置可否，然后说了一个在场的年轻人都听不懂的词。

“什么——什么？不能说不存在的东西！”

“那就是我最喜欢的姿势。你们还有的学，小子。”

“真的有这个姿势吗？我还以为艾瑞克只会用最古板的那种……”

“我会的东西比你想得还要多。”

“所以那到底是什么姿势？”

眼看话题马上就要歪到不太妙的地方，查尔斯赶紧咳嗽了两声——他的这个举动招来了瑞雯一个怀疑的眼神——“自己回去谷歌。”他说，“快开始下一轮吧。”

他尽力不去想刚才艾瑞克说的东西，心不在焉地开始发牌，然后自己不负众望地抽到了最糟糕的那一张。

“我……我也抽真心话看看吧。”查尔斯从卡堆里随便拿了一张，还没翻开来心里就有不好的预感。

“让我看看是什么。”瑞雯凑过去，看到卡面上写的字之后兴趣缺缺地坐回座位，“上一个接吻的对象？没什么爆点啊，查尔斯都多久没谈恋爱了，上一个还是好几年前……”

“呃，我选择大冒险。”查尔斯把卡丢回去，又在另一堆里抽了一张。

“有情况，查尔斯！你不想说！”瑞雯差点尖叫起来，就差没蹦过去揪住查尔斯的袖子，查尔斯闭着眼睛赶紧抽了一张，看着上面的字一阵窒息。

“给前任打电话借钱”。

“开免提。”艾利克斯补充道。

查尔斯僵硬地拿出手机，哆哆嗦嗦地点开联系人，然后拨通了一个电话——已经晚上十点了，可不是什么好时候。

“……查尔斯？”一阵等待音之后，听筒里传出一个听起来很稳重的女声，所有人都屏住了呼吸。

“嗨，莫拉，好久不见。”查尔斯简直想找地缝钻进去，而艾瑞克听到这个名字皱了皱眉头。

“这个点给我打电话，发生了什么事吗？”就算被前男友深夜打扰那边好像也不怎么生气，艾瑞克感到一阵微妙的不爽。

“我……呃，”查尔斯尴尬地扶住额头，“你能借我点钱吗？”

听筒对面一阵沉默，然后莫拉好像有些好笑地说：“你们在玩什么游戏？我了解你，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克靠进椅子里，用舌尖顶了顶右边脸颊。

“我早该知道瞒不过你。对不起，莫拉，那么晚了……”

“没关系，我很高兴周五晚上你不再只会加班了。”

一通本来应该很有爆点的电话在一种不可思议的友好氛围中结束了，大家面面相觑地互相看了几眼，说不上来哪里怪。

“好了，查尔斯说的对，已经很晚了，我还得开车送你们回家。”

最终还是艾瑞克终止了这种微妙的沉默，他拿起车钥匙在手上甩了甩，说道。

等艾瑞克回到家，时钟已经快要走到半夜。查尔斯躺在床上，听到艾瑞克开门然后好像是进了浴室的声音，深吸了一口气。

瑞雯和汉克自己开了车子来，他的妹妹几乎是一出门就开始和他发短信，查尔斯不得不佩服女孩子的敏锐，但他还是什么都没有告诉她。

和艾瑞克接吻……他回想起那一天的画面，下意识地舔了舔唇角，翻了个身。他得承认自己那天有些沉溺其中，老实说，后来火焰圣代的味道他都没有尝出多少来，那个吻感觉太好了，如果不是——

“查尔斯，你睡了吗？”

轻轻的敲门声把他从让人脸红的回忆里拉了回来，查尔斯是可以装睡的，但他却鬼使神差地出声回答了门口的人：“还没有。”

随着“喀嗒”一声轻响，艾瑞克推开门，打开了灯。查尔斯从床上坐起来，看到对方穿着浴袍，一向服服帖帖梳在脑后的头发散了一些在额头边，看起来和平日里不太一样。查尔斯赶紧收回眼神，觉得脸颊开始发烫。

“为什么？”艾瑞克没头没脑地问。

他盯着被子，感到艾瑞克走了过来，轻轻地坐到了床边。

“什么……为什么？”

男人还带着一些湿气的气息包围了他，查尔斯抓着被角，艾瑞克的味道好像顺着呼吸灌进了他的脑子，他嗓子发干，思维也变得迟钝起来。

“你为什么宁愿打电话给前女友也不想说到底是和谁接吻了？”

“我、我不知道我们那个算不算……我是说，你只是为了能让我买到火焰圣代……”

艾瑞克又坐得离他近了一些，他现在能感到对方的体温就在耳边。如果是别人呢？他心里突然有另一个声音问，如果是别人，他会愿意为了一个圣代而和对方接吻吗？

男人好像能知道他在想什么一样，靠了过来，低声问：“你会和别人去吃那个吗？”

“我……”

查尔斯抬起眼睛，刚看到艾瑞克的脸，心就猛地一跳，然后再也停不下来了。他们就这么静静看了对方几秒钟，查尔斯一句话也说不出来，暧昧的鼻息像是马上就要从空气里化为实体，血液流向鼓膜，他只能听到自己的呼吸声。

艾瑞克向他这边靠过来的时候，他没有躲。

首先只是轻柔的触碰，男人轻轻吮吻他的唇瓣，用手抬起他的下巴；等艾瑞克的气息完全占领他的鼻尖，另一只手已经搂住了他的腰，将他整个人都拥入怀中，舌尖也不安分地顶开了他紧闭的嘴角，完全侵入了温热的口腔，然后缠住了他的舌头。

“艾、艾瑞克……”

而他只能在换气的间隙叫男人的名字，他知道自己此时不想拒绝，这几个音节就是带着鼻音的邀请。艾瑞克按住他的后脑，这个吻陡然变得具有侵略性起来，查尔斯自己都不知道他什么时候被对方压到了床铺里，他搂着艾瑞克脖子，将自己的嘴唇送上去，艾瑞克几乎是有些凶地在吻他了，而查尔斯只能照单全收。

房间里的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重，缠绕的唇舌带着火热的气息，像是要把他燃烧殆尽，就在查尔斯觉得快要窒息的前一秒，艾瑞克终于放开了他。

“查尔斯，呼吸。”

直到艾瑞克轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊出声提醒，查尔斯才回过神来。他刚才居然像是一个纯情小男生一样在接吻的时候忘了喘气！

如果说上个吻是迫不得已，那这一次就是同流合污了。查尔斯脑子一团乱，不知道该说什么，艾瑞克把脸埋在他的颈窝里深呼吸了好几口，才慢慢平静了下来。

“该睡觉了，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克用有些嘶哑的嗓音叫他的名字，听得他心里又是一抖。

“嗯……是、是很晚了。”

“晚安。”

艾瑞克撑起身来，把刚才被两人弄得有些乱的被子整理好，站起来去给查尔斯关灯。查尔斯完全把自己闷在被子里，直到听到关门声才钻了出来。

刚刚发生的一切把他搅得无法思考，他不是什么都没经历过的高中生了，可是这个吻——

天啊。

查尔斯蜷起身子，脸热得可能都能把自己蒸熟。

他刚刚被艾瑞克亲硬了。


End file.
